The Red Crystals
The Red Crystals are a small group of characters within the gang that are roleplayed by Redfork2000. This small group is leaded by Red Fork, and contains several characters from different stories writen by this user, such as Red Fork X, Blast, The Gold Fish, etc. THe story of how this group came together and became the Red Crystals will be seen on the new series: The New Adventures of the Red Crystals. However, it is worth mentioning that this group met most of the other members of the gang when entering The Great Crossover Competition. Members The original members of the Red Crystals are: * Red Fork (Leader of the Red Crystals) * Blue Ocean (Second-in-command of the Red Crystals, and the technologic support of the team) * Lemon Glass (Red Fork and Blue Ocean's assistant, and fourth wall fixer) * Blast (First human of the group, and used to be the only one.) * Captain Red Shell (War veteran, weapon expert) * Peridot (Also a Crystal Gem) New characters who have joined the Red Crystals recently are: * Tommy (Second human in the group, and Blast's sidekick) * Alice (Supports Blue Ocean in the scientific area, and is also the voice of reason sometimes) * Boulder (Fourth human to join the Red Crystals) * Red Spoon (Youngest member of the Red Crystals, and also the smartest) Although they're usually a very united group, they can be seen doing stuff individually just as much as they do stuff as a team. A good example is in Jaidenstyle, where Blast is the only member of the Red Crystals who shows up frequently, with Blue Ocean making a short appearance in Jaidenbot Attack. Subteams In recent stories of IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek, it has been seen multiple times that the Red Crystals tends to split into a few subteams, in order to cover multiple tasks. In occasions only one of the subteams will participate in the story, or sometimes one of the subteams will be abscent due to taking care of something else. Here are the subteams the Red Crystals tend to divide themselves into the most: Pony Division This subteam is formed by Red Fork, Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass, and in some occasions Red Spoon. Red Fork is the leader of this subteam. In Red Fork's abscence, Blue Ocean is the second-in-command. Sea Division The subteam is formed by Captain Red Shell, who is joined by his sea companions: Starry, Blowy, Gary Guppy and Coconut Crab. Eddie the Eel sometimes joins this subteam, but he isn't an official member of Captain Red Shell's crew. Captain Red Shell is the leader of this subteam. Human Division This subteam is formed by Blast, Tommy, Alice and Boulder. Blast is the leader of this subteam, though at times, Alice will take over for him, specially when he's unable to lead. Extras There are also other characters that are not official members of this group, but hang out with the members of the Red Crystal frequently. For example, Twilight Sparkle. Here's a list of characters that hang out with the Red Crystals frequently, and join them on adventures, but aren't actually members of the Red Crystals: * Twilight Sparkle * Blowy * Starry * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Ace * Jaiden Category:Teams Category:Subteams Category:Groups